Sin of the Worlds V2
by CrimsonTearsSharingan
Summary: Summary: The colliding powers of the 9 Biju creates a tear between dimensions, throwing Naruto into a strange new world. Naruto now joins forces with a young summoner and her guardians in their quest to destroy an ancient evil. Naruto FFX xover. NaruRikku
1. Ch01 It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X and it saddens me so.

AN/ Okay first I apologise to everyone who was reading 'Sin of the Worlds' but after going through my other stories I felt that it was slipping a bit in comparison. Anyway 'Sin of the Worlds V2' should run smother then the previous one while it also has a better story line, at least I think it does. Okay now that that's out of the way enjoy the new and improved 'Sin of the Worlds V2'.

"Summoning": normal speech_  
'Summoning_': _normal thoughts  
_**"Summoning": Demon, Boss Summon speech**_**  
'Summoning': Demon, Boss Summon thoughts**_

Summary: The colliding powers of the 9 Biju creates a tear between dimensions, throwing Naruto into a strange new world. Naruto now joins a group of a young summoner and her guardians in their quest to destroy an ancient evil. A Naruto Final Fantasy X xover. NaruRikku

Sin of the Worlds V2  
Ch01 It Begins

* * *

A large blue sword with an ornamental dragon head at the base of the blade and a small red cloth attacked to the base of the handle was stabbed into the ground. Next to the sword was a long blue staff with what looked like a large golden circle on top of it, while a blue and white ball was in front of them. Behind the sword sticking into the ground was a large segmented buster sword. (AN/ Think Clouds from FFVII Advent Children.) Lying off to the side of the buster sword was a ninjato sheathed in a white sheath with a golden tip and the design of golden dragon running up the sheath. The handle of the ninjato was a gold colour with a white fabric around it. There was a pair of red tassels attached to the base of the handle along with a golden cloth, which seamed to be made out of silk, in between the tassels.

A short distance away from the assortment of weapons was a large campfire. Sitting in front of the fire was a blond haired boy, who seamed to be around sixteen years old. His spiky blond hair reached down to his shoulders, he had sky blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was wearing white cargo pants with a long orange dragon design running up the left leg along with a kunai holster strapped to his right and black shinobi styled boots. He had an open red and white sleeveless jacket (AN/ Think Marcus' jacket from the second half of Digimon Savers) revealing a sleeveless orange shirt and a necklace with a small green crystal on it. He wore black fingerless gloves with small silver fox heads over each of the knuckles and a black wristband that ran up from his left glove to his elbow, where he had a red elbow pad over it. Finally wrapped around his forehead was a white Konoha Hitai-ate. The ends of the white fabric tied around the back of his head ran down to the middle of his back, slowly changing from white to orange.

Sat next to him was a blond haired girl, around fifteen years old. Her blond hair was done up into a small ponytail that seamed to spread out on the top of her head with two small braids running down her shoulders. She had sea green eyes however the pupils of her eyes were black swirls. She wore a sleeveless orange top with three black buckles on either side of it that also had two long strips of blue fabric that ran down from the back of her shoulders. She had a pair of goggles around her neck and a pair of green bands on her arms. On her left arm was a light brown glove that reached all the way up to her elbow with two darker brown bands wrapped around it while on her right was just a fingerless brown glove. She had a pair of short green shorts with an orange belt around them and what looked to be a large black weapon pouch on her right leg. Finally she was wearing a pair of brown and cream coloured boots with a green cross in the middle of them, along with a single orange feather on a small chain attached to the top of the boots. She currently had her head resting on the blond haired boy's right shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Lying on the blond haired boys lap, with its head on the girls, was a golden coated fox with white paws and the tips of its ears and tail, as well as its snout and chest. A red bandana was tied around its neck with a white circle on it containing the kanji for Kitsune in black. The fox had its eyes closed but seemed to have a content look on its face as the blond haired girl continued to scratch it behind the ear.

On the other side of the fire was a man, who looked to be around thirty-eight, with blond hair that reached down to his shoulders and sky blue eyes. He was currently watching the other two blonds across the fire with a large grin on his face. He was wearing a pair of black pants with what looked like a half skirt of sorts with a black belt around his waist and black shinobi boots. He had a black zipped up sleeveless top on with a strap that ran from the left side of his waist to his right shoulder, with a holster around his back that looked like it was for a large sword of some sort. He had a pair of black gloves on that ran up to his elbows. He had a black shoulder pad on his left shoulder, with a silver wolf head on it, that had a long black sleeve attached to it (AN/ Just think what Cloud wears in Advent Children.) Finally tied around his forehead was a black Konoha Hitai-ate.

Also around the fire was another blond haired boy; however it seamed more like it was bleached then natural. He seemed to be around seventeen years old and had blue eyes. He wore black shorts; the left leg stopped above the knee revealing another pair of light blue shorts, the right leg went down just past the knee that had a strange red symbol on them. He had yellow and brown shoes and a small open short sleeved yellow jacket with a white hood. Over the top of the jacket was what looked like the top half of a pair of black overalls and a black belt. He also wore a black glove on his right hand while his entire left arm was covered in what looked like a strange Gauntlet. Around his neck was a silver necklace with the same symbol that was on his shorts. Near the boy was a girl, around seventeen, with shoulder length brown hair. Her right eye was green while her left was blue. She wore a long dark blue skirt with a violet plant pattern and black boots. She had a white sleeveless top with a large yellow belt around her stomach that had a large bow on the back. She also wore a long white material that covered her forearms and a silver necklace.

There was also an orange hair man who seemed to be around twenty-four. His hair looked sort of like a tuft of grass but the front of it was longer then the rest and stuck up to make it look like some sort of horn. He had a large blue head band and a necklace with what looked like a metal fish. (AN/ Sorry, but I have no idea of how to even describe what he's wearing.) There was also a woman, around twenty-two, with long black braided hair formed from a bun on top of her head. She was wearing a full body black dress with long sleeves. The front of it looked like it was made completely out of black belts.

On the other side of the fire was what appeared to be a blue humanoid lion that looked to be around twenty-five, with long grey hair and what looked like a broken horn on top of his forehead and a man, around thirty-five. He had black hair with strands of grey in it and a pair of black sunglasses. He was wearing a pair of dark grey pants and top with a high greyish blue high collar. He had on black boots with a metal plate on them and a black glove on his right hand. He also had on a large red overcoat with a thick belt around it. While he had his right arm in the sleeve his left was hanging freely, using the coat as some sort of makeshift sling.

The blond haired girl let out a small shiver as she was hit by the night air. Seeing this the whiskered blond haired boy started rubbing his hand up and down her side causing her to burry her head further into the crock of his neck while letting out a content sigh. A small smile graced his lips as he placed his head on top of hers and stared out into the fire '_It's hard to believe how everything's changed lately. We've been through so much already and I get the feeling there's still a lot ahead of us. My names Naruto Namikaze and this is my story.'_

* * *

There we go the first chapter for 'Sin of the Worlds V2' is up and ready to go.

AN/ Okay I know this chapter is short, but hey it's just the prologue. But anyway I apologise for the incredibly short chapter. Don't worry though the next one will be longer and should be up in a day or two.

Next time 'Ch02 Broken Walls and Dimensions'. Well until then, review, and I'll see ya later.


	2. Ch02 Broken Walls and Dimensions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X and it saddens me so.

"Summoning": normal speech_  
'Summoning_': _normal thoughts_**  
"Summoning Demon, Boss Summon speech**_**  
'Summoning': Demon, Boss Summon thoughts**_

Sin of the Worlds V2  
Ch02 Broken Walls and Dimensions

* * *

The waves slowly came up to the beach of a small island, one by one, as a blonde haired boy was washed up onto the island. After a few minuets said blonde's eyes slowly opened revealing a pair of sapphire blue orbs. Coughing up a small amount of water the blonde, revealed to be Naruto, slowly stood to his full height, showing that his hair reached down to his shoulders, as well as three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was wearing white cargo pants with a long orange dragon design running up the left leg along with a kunai holster strapped to his right and black shinobi styled boots. He had an open red and white sleeveless jacket revealing a sleeveless orange shirt and a necklace with a small green crystal on it. He wore black fingerless gloves with small silver fox heads over each of the knuckles and a black wristband ran up from his left glove to his elbow with a red elbow pad over it. He also had a white Konoha Hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. The ends of the white fabric tied around the back of his head ran down to the middle of his back, slowly changing from white to orange. Finally strapped to his back was a sheathed Ninjato. The sheath was pure white with the design of a golden dragon running up it and a golden tip at the end. The handle of the ninjato was a gold colour with a white fabric around it. Attached to the base of the handle was a pair of red tassels, while in-between them was a golden cloth that seemed to be made of silk. His eyes seamed hazy and unfocused as he slowly shook his head trying to regain his bearings while remembering the last thing that happened to him.

--/Flash Back/--  
Naruto was standing in the middle of a thick forest turning his head from side to side with his eyes narrowed trying to find the chakra signature of the nearby person he was currently in battle with. As Naruto continued to try to sense his opponent Kakashi, Gai and the remaining members of the Konoha twelve were scattered around the forest in battle with the remaining members of the Akatsuki and Sasuke's newly renamed group Taka (Hawk).

Naruto continued to scan the surrounding area with his right hand resting on the handle of his ninjato, ready to unsheathe it at a moments notice. Naruto's head spun around as he heard a creaking sound coming from behind him. His eye widened slightly as he saw a large tree falling down about to crush him. Seeing this Naruto leaped off of the forest floor and onto the branch of a nearby tree. Once he landed in a crouch on the branch he turned around in the direction the tree had fallen down from only to narrow his eyes into a glare at the figure he saw.

The figure in front of him appeared to be male and wore a large black cloak with red clouds on it, similar to that of the Akatsuki only he had a black hood connected to it that covered his face. The only thing that could be seen under the hood was a single golden glowing eye with a black vertically slitted pupil. Naruto's eyes continued to narrow at the man in front of him while he was thinking to himself '_Who is this guy?'_ However his eyes widened when the man lifted his right arm up and a large brown python was shot out of his sleeve straight towards Naruto.

Seeing the incoming python Naruto could only say one thing "Shit!" before jumping off the tree branch and into the air just as the python collided with the branch and the tree itself, creating a large crater in it as well as sending splinters flying. In mid leap Naruto unsheathed his ninjato, revealing the blade. The blade was a silvery white with a diamond tipped edge and a red ruby in the shape of a teardrop imbedded at the base of the blade. Naruto brought both of his hands up to the handle of his ninjato before he started channelling his wind element chakra into in. He then slashed his sword down causing a blast of wind to be emitted from his blade. As it headed towards the cloaked figure, a blade of wind cut through the python causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke.

Once the blast of wind hit the cloaked figure blades of wind cut through the cloak leaving slashes all over it as well as knocking his hood down. Seeing the figures face Naruto's eyes widened slightly before narrowing back into a hard glare. The cloaked figure had ghostly pail skin, golden snake like eyes and long silvery white hair that reached down his back. Once Naruto landed back on the ground he held his ninjato out in front of himself before growling out "Kabuto?"

The figure just looked at Naruto with an amused look on his face "Kukukuku, not quite, Naruto-kun." As he said this, his silvery white hair changed to a pure black "I am, Orochimaru."

Naruto just glared up at him "So you were able to take over Kabuto's body from those cells that he injected into himself." Seeing the smirk on his face at this Naruto charged at him with his sword held up before brining in down for a slash. However Orochimaru pulled out his own sword, Kusanagi No Tsurugi, from under his cloak and blocked Naruto's strike. With the two in a deadlock Naruto spoke up again "Why are you with Akatsuki anyway? Last I checked you left their organisation."

Orochimaru just chuckled at this before responding "Like you said, Naruto-kun I used to be a member of the Akatsuki, so of course I'd be able to sneak into their little hideout without risking being detected." As he finished saying this Orochimaru pushed Naruto back before he charged back at him and the two were locked again.

"Sneak in? Why would you do that? Just what are you planning now?" Naruto finished as he started to add chakra into his blade.

Orochimaru pushed Naruto back a few feet again before lifting up his right hand revealing eight rings, two on each finger. Each ring was white with a red circle on it, each with kanji written on it from one to eight. "Kukukuku, this is what I need from the Akatsuki. The chakra from the eight Biju they had gathered together. Each ones chakra sealed into one of these rings." Orochimaru then charged at Naruto and delivered a slash only to have Naruto block it "Kukukuku, it would seam that loosing the eight Biju they had right from under their noses has put the Akatsuki on alert. So they came straight after the only remaining Biju they still knew the location of. To claim it for themselves before anyone else can get it."

Naruto just grit his teeth together hearing this "So that's why the Akatsuki attacked all of a sudden, out of the blue. It's because of you!" Naruto's eyes started to bleed into a crimson red at this point "But that still doesn't answer my question, just what are you planning?"

Orochimaru stared down at Naruto with a large smirk on his face "Kukukuku, that's for me to know, Naruto-kun. But I will say that you are an important piece to my goal, you and the Kyuubi."

Naruto just snarled at Orochimaru "So that's what it come down to huh, the Kyuubi?" Naruto then pushed Orochimaru back a few feet. The Kyuubi's chakra then started to swirl around Naruto as he re-sheathed his ninjato right before Kyuubi's red chakra encased Naruto in the form of a fox **"Well I can tell you now. You won't be getting your hands on me or the Kyuubi!"** Naruto then held out his right hand as a swirling blue ball of chakra appeared in it.

Orochimaru just watched on with a large smirk on his face as he held up his right hand. Different coloured chakras were then released from each of the eight rings before merging together into a dark purple looking chakra and encased Orochimaru's hand as he closed it into a fist.

The two then charged at each other, Orochimaru with a battle cry, Naruto with a cry of **"RASENGAN!!"** The two Biju powered attacks slammed into each other creating a large shockwave of power, uprooting the surrounding trees. Both Naruto and Orochimaru continued to push forwards with their attacks however a large sinister grin appeared on Orochimaru's face as the crimson chakra of the Kyuubi reacted with the dark purple chakra of the other eight Biju, creating a pure black chakra absent of all light.

The very air around them seamed to shimmer as the two continued to push their attacks against the other. However both of their attentions were turned towards a figure charging towards them screaming a battle cry. He had raven black hair and red eyes with three spinning black tomoe marks. He continued to charge at Naruto and Orochimaru while drawing his chokuto and charging it with his lightning elemental chakra while yelling out "Orochimaru!!"

Hearing this Orochimaru turned his head in his direction and a large grin appeared on his face "Kukukuku, why hello, Sasuke-kun. It's so good to see you again."

Sasuke just continued to charge at them. (AN/ If your wondering what he's wearing it's his cloths from Hurricane Chronicles, I just don't know how to describe them or even what it's called.) As he got closer to the two of them the air around them started to distort as a white light began to be emitted along with the black chakra. Sasuke not paying attention to any of this simply raised his chokuto to slice through Orochimaru "DIE!!"

Seeing the large smirk appear on Orochimaru's face Naruto turned his attention towards Sasuke before calling out **"No, Sasuke stay back!"**

However Sasuke just kept charging "Shut up, dobe, just stay out of it!" However as Sasuke reached them and launched his strike at Orochimaru, he simply leaned back so Sasuke only severed his extended right hand.

As Orochimaru's severed hand flew up into the air it was completely engulfed by the black chakra before the white light intensified, engulfing all three of them. The last thing Naruto heard was Orochimaru's insane laughter before his world turned black and he slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

--End Flash Back--  
Naruto's eyes slowly started to regain focus and their usual life returned to them. Slowly shaking his head he whispered to himself "Let's not do that again." He then slowly turned around and looked out towards the ocean with a raised eyebrow '_The ocean? Wasn't I just in a forest?'_ Shaking that thought out of his mind he slowly turned his attention towards the night sky '_Okay, relax. All you have to do is find the right star constellation and you'll… Ah crap.'_ He then started furiously rubbing his hands over his hair "I can't recognise any of these formations." A small sigh escaped his throat as he folded his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes before saying sarcastically to himself "Oh sure, learn the star constellations, you'll be able to find your way back to the village then. Yeah, great idea, Shikamaru."

His arms then fell limp at his sides and he hunched his shoulders '_I think I could be screwed here.'_ He let out another sigh before lifting his head "I don't know where I am but it's defiantly not anywhere near Konoha." Naruto's fist slowly balled up into a fist before he yelled out "Damn you Kabuto! Uh… I mean Orochimaru… uh no I mean, I mean, sigh, whatever. I don't even know anymore." As the blonde hung his head in defeat he caught the sent of something, lifting his head back up he said to himself "Smoke?" Turning around to face in the direction of the island, he could see smoke rising into the night's sky as well as the small orange glow of a fire '_Huh, the glows to small to be an out of control fire. Maybe a campfire or small village or something along those lines'_ A small grin played across his face '_Maybe they can tell me how to get back to Konoha.'_ With that thought in mind Naruto looked around for a minute until seeing an open path '_With any luck that path will lead me to the source of the fire.' _He then ran off down the path.

Once Naruto reached a large waterfall along the path he turned his attention back towards the direction of the ocean and let out a low whistle. The full moon in the night sky as well as the stars reflected off the water perfectly, giving it a sort of ethereal look. Seeing this, Naruto walked over to the edge of the path before leaning against the rope fence "Wow, this puts the view on top of the Yondaime's stone head to shame." His eyes then narrow slightly as he senses a far off chakra signature '_Strange, It feels even more sinister and demonic then Kyuubi's, but at the same time there seams to be an undying sadness coming from it. But there's something else off here, it feels almost familiar, like I should know it from somewhere but I just can't remember where.'_ Naruto just shrugged it off and continued down the path while thinking to himself '_Well whatever it is, I sure as hell don't want to be in its way, whatever it is.'_

As Naruto continued down the path he stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud scream coming from just down the path. Hearing this Naruto raced down the path until he came to the source of the scream. Huddled in fear near what he assumed to be a shrine of some sort was a small group of three children. Naruto then turned his head to the side as he saw what it was that the children where cowering from. His eyes widened however at what he saw "What the fuck?" Standing a short distance from the children were two grey wolf like creatures along with a large bird like creature that was a creamy colour while being red under its wings.

Naruto watched as the two wolf like creatures, Dingos, charged towards the kids. Seeing this he charged towards them before pulling a kunai out of his holster and throwing it in the path of one of the Dingos. As the kunai hit the ground the Dingo jumped back slightly before turning its attention towards Naruto. The Dingo then charged towards him instead with the second one close behind it. Once in range the first one jumped up into the air at Naruto before he brought his right knee up into the gut of it and followed up by spinning around on his foot and delivering a back hand hit to the side of the Dingo's head. The Dingo crashed on the floor and rolled back slightly before pushing itself up on its front legs while shaking its head slightly.

While this was happening the second Dingo continued to charge at Naruto before also jumping into the air and latching its jaws onto his forearm. Naruto however simply rolled onto his back before following up by launching a right kick at the Dingo causing it to let go of his forearm and flip over his head. He then flipped back up onto his feet before jumping into the air evading a powerful blast of wind that the flying creature, the Garuda, had fired at him. While flipping in the air Naruto flipped through a few hand seals before finishing up on tora (Tiger) and called out "Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!" (_Fire Style: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique_) A flurry of small fireballs were then fired out at the creatures. The Dingo that he had just kicked off of him had still been trying to pull itself of the ground and was hit by a few of the fireballs before it let out a pained yelp and vanished into balls of different coloured lights, rising into the sky '_Well that was unexpected.'_

The Dingo that had been the first to attack him was nimbly jumping out of the way of each fireball as it connected with the ground, while the Garuda managed to evade the first few before being hit by one. After that it just fired another blast of wind at the other fireballs that were heading towards it. Naruto landed back on the ground in front of the three kids while narrowing his eyes at the Garuda '_Damn that thing could be a problem.'_ The Garuda then pushed off the ground while flapping its wings before charging straight at Naruto, whose eyes widened at this '_Ah crap.'_ Right before the Garuda crashed into him the Naruto reached behind his back and unsheathed his ninjato before holding it out in front of himself.

Naruto held the ninjato in his right hand while his left was placed against the side of the blades for extra support right as the Garuda crashed into him, pushing him back a few feat. Once Naruto came to a stop he looked over his shoulder at the three kids behind him "Stay behind me!" Seeing them nodding their heads at him he turned his attention back towards the Garuda but his eyes widened as he saw the remaining Dingo charging towards him. He narrowed his eyes before pushing his blade against the Garuda with everything he had, forcing it back a few feet before spinning around and slicing through the Dingo that had just leaped into the air at him again. The Dingo was cleaved in half before disappearing in the same balls of light. He then turned his attention back towards the Garuda before charging towards it, dragging the tip of his blade over the ground.

As Naruto closed the distance between himself and the Garuda, the Garuda flapped its wings again causing another blast of wind. Seeing this Naruto pumped chakra into his legs before leaping into the air. He then brought his sword down in a vertical slash sending his own blade of wind at the Garuda. However the Garuda flapped its wings and pushed itself away from the ground, effectively evading Naruto's attack before charging towards Naruto himself and delivering a powerful tackle to him. Naruto brought his ninjato up to block the attack but the force of the attack forced him further into the air. The Garuda charged at Naruto again however he brought his ninjato down and slashed at its head. The Garuda narrowly managed to evade the strike, resulting in a shallow cut along the side of its head, before tackling Naruto again forcing him further into the air.

As the Garuda headed towards Naruto again he brought his blade for another slash, connecting with the side of its head, before flipping over the Garuda and pushing himself off its back '_Damn, I have to end this now.'_ Naruto then re-sheathed his ninjato before flipping through a set of hand seals ending on Tora (Tiger) before calling out "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (_Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique_) Naruto took a deep breath before breathing out a large fireball. As the fireball headed towards the Garuda it turned its body it the direction of the flames before flapping its wing creating another blast of wind.

The blast of wind connected with the fireball causing the wind and fire to combined and be sent back towards Naruto. Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he unsheathed his ninjato again and channelling wind chakra into it. With a cry of "Kaze Dageki!" (_Wind Strike_) he slashed his ninjato down creating a solidified blade of wind to fly off the blade and cut the wind powered fireball in half, causing it to pass by Naruto harmlessly. Naruto then turned his attention towards the Garuda only to see that it was no longer there '_What the? Where did it...'_ However that's as far as he could get as he heard something above him. Turning his head to the direction of the noise he saw the Garuda launching another blast of wind directly above him '_Damn, it's smarter then I thought.'_

As the blast of wind hit Naruto it sent him hurtling down to the ground. While falling to the ground Naruto looked up to see the Garuda chasing after him poised to attack once he hit the ground. Seeing this Naruto flipped in the air before landing on his hands and feet, creating a few cracks in the ground. He then looked up to see the Garuda still fly straight down at him. At the last second he pushed himself of the ground into a back flip while delivering a shallow slash to the side of the Garuda, causing it to crash into the ground. Once Naruto landed back on the ground, a few feet away from the fallen Garuda, he raised his ninjato into the air as his chakra started to swirl around him. His eyes seamed to glow a ghostly blue as his blade became charged with his chakra. He then slashed his blade down towards the ground in the direction of the Garuda with a cry of "Kenketa!" (_Blade Beam_) A wave of chakra exploded out from the blade along the ground before slicing the Garuda in half before it faded away into the same balls of coloured light.

Naruto let out a few heavy pants before re-sheathing his ninjato and turning towards the three kids with his foxy grin in place while rubbing the back of his head "Well that was fun. Hey, you three okay?"

The three kids were just looking up at him with awe struck expressions on their faces, they slowly nodded there heads before one of them spoke up "That rapid-fire fire spell you used on those fiends was awesome! What kind of spell was it?"

Naruto started to blink several times at what the kids had just said "Uh, thanks." '_What are they talking about? I would guess that those fiends are what those creatures are called, but what is up with this rapid-fire fire spell stuff? Do they mean my Hosenka No Jutsu? Oh man, they're impressed my a simple Katon Jutsu, usually it's my Kenjutsu techniques everyone wants to know about, and I can brag about those 'cause I made them.'_

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts as one of the kids, still looking hopeful at him, said "So, what was that spell you used?"

Hearing this Naruto snapped his attention back towards them "Huh, oh... right yeah." '_Well it's only a simple Katon Jutsu, I mean it's not like it's a secret village technique or anything. I guess I could tell them.'_ Naruto let out a small chuckle while rubbing the back of his head "Oh, that was just my 'Hosenka No Jutsu' or 'Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique', pretty cool huh?" The three kids just nodded their heads at this before another thought crossed Naruto's mind "Oh before I forget you wouldn't know which way it is to the village, would you?"

The three kids stood up and pointed down the road. "Yeah, it's just down the road, if ya like we can take you there?"

Naruto gave them a small smile and a quick nod. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

The three kids looked at each other before running off down the road. Naruto blinked a few times as he watched them run off down the road until he realised they were leaving him behind and started running after them while calling out "Hey, wait up."

Once the three kids entered the village they walked up to the centre of the village where there was a roaring fire until a man walked out from around the fire, he had tanned skin, orange hair that looked sort of like a tuft of grass but the front of it was longer then the rest and stuck up to make it look like a horn. He had a large blue head band around his forehead and a necklace with what looked like a metal fish. "Yo, where have you three been?"

The tree looked at each other before turning back towards the orange haired man "Sorry, we were at the shrine, praying for Lady Yuna to have a safe trip."

Once they said that a woman in a full body black dress with long sleeves that looked like the front of it was made completely out of black belts, walked out from the other side of the fire. She had long black braided hair formed from a bun on top of her head. "You three should know better, it's dangerous out there especially at knight with the fiends wondering around."

The orange haired man turned to face her. "Hey Lulu, take it easy there back and fine, ya."

Lulu looked like she was about to say something but before she could one of the three kids spoke up. "Yeah, thanks to that blond haired guy, he was fighting off the fiends with this really shiny sword and he had this amazing rapid-fire fire spell. He said it was called Hozekie... uh, Hogika... no wait, it was uh..." One of the other three then called out "Hosenka!" The first one rubbed the back of his head hearing this "Yeah that was it; the Hosenka No Jutsu was what he called."

Hearing this Lulu seamed to be deep in thought, as she had never heard of this spell before, until the orange haired man crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the three kids "You don't say, so where is this guy anyway?"

The three kids turned around and pointed in the direction of the entrance to the village just as Naruto walked in, entering the village. Seeing this the orange haired man walked up to him before saying "Hey man, thanks for looking out for these three." He finished by pointing over to the three kids.

Naruto just looked up at him with a grind on his face while rubbing the back of his head "Well I couldn't just stand around and let them get killed, right?"

The orange haired man just gave a small chuckle at this before extending his hand and introducing himself "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

Naruto took Wakka's offered hand and gave his own introduction "The names Naruto."

After the two finished introducing themselves to each other Lulu walked up to them and blurted out to Naruto "Where are you from?"

Naruto looks at her for a second before Wakka spoke up "Sorry 'bout that, this here's Lulu."

Naruto nodded his head before answering Lulu's question "I'm from Konoha, which brings up an interesting topic; you wouldn't happen to know which direction it is to Konoha, would you?" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

Lulu raised an eyebrow at this while Wakka voiced their confusion "Uh, Konoha?"

Naruto looked up at Wakka "Yeah, or the village hidden in the leafs." '_Oh come on I couldn't be that far away from Konoha, could I?'_

Wakka just had a completely confused look on his face at this "Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs? Sorry man, never heard of it."

Naruto looked shocked at this "How about the elemental countries?" Wakka and Lulu looked at each other then back at Naruto and shook their heads. '_They don't even know about the elemental countries, sigh, just where the hell am I?' _Naruto then brought his left hand up to his head "Oh fantastic, I am _so_ screwed."

Wakka couldn't help but feel sorry for him so he asks "How did you get here anyway?"

Naruto dragged his hand down his face and looked back up at Wakka "Hu? Oh, I just washed up on shore."

After hearing this Lulu looks over at Wakka before saying "Just like the one you found washed up earlier, it's possible that he's just suffering from Sin's toxins as well."

Wakka placed his right hand on his chin in a thinking pose for a moment before saying "Maybe." He then turned back towards Naruto "You sure you're not just suffering from Sin's toxins?"

Naruto just blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow at them '_'Sin's toxins' what the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ With that thought in mind Naruto just shook his head "Uh, I don't think so. I mean I think I'd know if I was suffering from something." Before mentally adding to himself '_Not that I'd ever be suffering from anything for long, what with Kyuubi's healing ability and all.'_

Hearing this Wakka nodded his head slowly before saying "Ok then."

Naruto just raised on eyebrow with a confused look on his face "Ok, what?"

Lulu turns her head to Wakka and asks "What are you thinking now, Wakka?"

A large grin then appeared on Wakka's face before he said "Well if you don't know your way back home you can always stay with us, I'm sure we could find someone who knows the way back to your village."

Lulu was about to voice her concerns about this when Naruto spoke up "Uh, sure! Sounds like a plan to me, and it's not like I have anything else to do."

Lulu tried again to voice her concerns on the mater when Wakka let out a small chuckle and said "Cool!" he then pointed over to the end building on the left side of the village "Over there is the Crusaders Lodge, there should be a bed you can use for the night."

Naruto stretched his arms and let out a small yawn "Thanks, night." With that said he walked over to the building Wakka just pointed out.

As Naruto walks over to the Crusaders Lodge, Wakka looks over at him "Sleep tight." He then turns his attention back towards Lulu only to see the enraged look on her face "What?"

Once Naruto entered the Crusaders Lodge he saw the row of beds. Walking over to the vacant one he noticed in the bed next to it lay a blond haired guy who was currently asleep. He wore black shorts; the left leg stopped above the knee revealing another pair of light blue shorts, the right leg went down just past the knee that had a strange red symbol on them. He had yellow and brown shoes and a small open short sleeved yellow jacket with a white hood. Over the top of the jacket was what looked like the top half of a pair of black overalls and a black belt. He also wore a black glove on his right hand, on his entire left arm was what looked like a strange Gauntlet and around his neck was a silver necklace with the same symbol that was on his shorts.

Naruto then turned to his own bed and lay down on in while thinking to himself '_I wonder how I can get back home and not to mention how I got hear in the first place? Was that flash some sort of transportation Jutsu? Is that why Orochimaru needed the Biju? And just why would he want to transport me here anyway?'_At this thought Naruto let out a sigh '_Uh, I'm thinking too much. Huh if Sakura-chan was here I bet I'd be hearing something along the lines of 'That would be a first.''_ At the thought of his friends Naruto let out another sigh '_I wonder if they're worried about me, or even if they've noticed I'm gone.' _With that last thought Naruto's eyes suddenly became heavy before he left the world of the conscious.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a large room with water reaching up to his ankles. Seeing this he slowly turned around only to face a large golden cage in the wall with a single piece of paper in the middle of it with the kanji for seal on it. A large pair of glowing red slitted eyes then appeared in the vast darkness of the cage soon to be followed by a feral grin of a set a razor sharp teeth. **"So it seams my vessel has decided to grace me with his presence."**

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at this "What do you want fur ball?"

A loud growl came from behind the cage **"You will give me respect, gaki! That is if you want to know where we are."**

Hearing this Naruto's eyes widened slightly before narrowing them back into a glare "What are you getting at, Kyuubi?"

A large smirk appeared on Kyuubi's face **"We are no longer within your shinobi nations, kit..."**

Before Kyuubi could get any further though Naruto interrupted by yelling out "I figured that much out on my own you damn fox!"

Kyuubi growled at Naruto's outburst **"FOOL WHEN I SPEAK YOU LISTEN!!"** Naruto had to bring his arm up to shield himself from the blast of wind Kyuubi produced by its yell before Kyuubi continued while glaring down at Naruto **"Now as I was saying we are not only not in your shinobi nations anymore but we are also no longer in your dimension as well."**

Naruto's eyes widened at this before he yelled out "What do you mean a different dimension! That's not even possible!"

Another low growl reached Naruto's ears before Kyuubi continued **"Whether you believe it or not it doesn't change the fact that is in fact what has happened. When that snake, Orochimaru, used the chakra of the other Biju it reacted with my vastly superior chakra, which **_**you**_** were using at the time, and created a tear in the dimensional wall." **Kyuubi's eyes then narrowed at Naruto before he continued **"If you still need proof of the possibility of this then think of that fool Hatake's Sharingan ability to warp space creating a tear in dimensions to suck objects into a singularity."**

Naruto just looked down at the floor while closing his hand into a fist before opening it slightly over and over again before he looked back up at Kyuubi again with narrowed eyes "How do we get back to our own dimension?"

Kyuubi just let out a chuckle before saying **"There is no way back, kit; it's a one way deal."** Naruto's eyes widened but before he could say anything Kyuubi continued **"Not a word, kit, there is no way back. This is not the first time this has happened and to my **_**vast **_**knowledge he **_**never**_** returned. So you better get used to this dimension kit 'cause you're never getting back."**

Naruto just glared up at Kyuubi "That's what you say, you bastard fox, but I will find a way back!"

Kyuubi's eyes just narrowed at Naruto hearing this before he yelled out **"SILENCE!! You have been given your answers, flesh-bag. Now leave, I grow tiered of your presence. NOW!!"** Kyuubi finished with a loud roar blasting Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and he found himself back in the bed that Wakka was letting him use. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Kyuubi as his eyes narrowed and he whispered out to himself "I don't care what you say Kyuubi I'll find a way to get back."

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts though when the blond haired boy in the bed next to him shot up into a seated position yelling out "I HATE YOU."

Hearing this Naruto turned his head in his direction as he got up from his bed and walked over to the doorway '_Okay, what was that about?'_

After a few moments Naruto turned around right before Wakka entered the room and found the blond standing by the doorway "Hu?"

The blond crossed his arms and slowly said "Scary!" Wakka then started to walk away towards the bends when the blond asked "So, who's Chappu?"

Hearing this Wakka looked over his shoulder at him before replying. "My little brother Chappu. He looked like you."

The blond then unfolded his arms and looked directly at Wakka "He's dead?"

Wakka just continued walking over to one of the beds before sitting down on it while the blond follows and sat down on the opposite bed facing Wakka, who brought his hands together and rested his chin on top of them before saying "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year, He didn't make it... I first heard on the day of the tournament."

The blond lifted his head up to look directly at Wakka "Oh, so that's why."

Before he could continue however Wakka spoke up again "I became a guardian to fight Sin, Ya?"

"Revenge, then?"

Wakka just nodded his head at this "That was the idea." he let out a small chuckle before continuing "I'm more worried about a stupid game now then avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."

The blond's eye seamed to widen slightly at this before softening. "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot." He then stood up off of the bed and said "You really helped me out, you know?" before he extended his hand. "What I mean is... thanks, Wakka."

Wakka was about to take his hand before he pulled it back and rubbed the back of his head "Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

It was at this point that Naruto sat up on and gave out a large yawn before turning to face the two of them "Ya know, I don't know how you expect anyone to get some sleep with you two and your constant chattering."

Hearing this Wakka just looked over at him and let out a slight chuckle. "Sorry man, didn't mean to keep you up."

Naruto just gave a quick shrug at this "Ah, know worries."

Wakka gave another quick chuckle before the blond looked at him and then over at Wakka with a confused look on his face "Hey Wakka who's this?"

Wakka quickly rubbed the back of his head before replying "Oh yeah, you were asleep when this guy turned up, he washed up on shore like you."

Naruto looked over at the blond "Oh you're the other one that... Lulu was it, was talking about?" Wakka gave a quick nod at this before Naruto continued with an introduction "Oh by the way the names Naruto."

The blond nodded at Naruto before introducing himself "I'm Tidus, Wakka's new star player."

Wakka gave a small laugh at hearing this before standing up. "Well I better let you two get some sleep, ya? After all we leave for Luca first thing in the morning."

Naruto and Tidus both give a quick nod before Naruto realises something "Wait, what?"

Hearing this Wakka turned his attention towards Naruto "Oh right I never told you about that, when I said you could stay with us I forgot to mention we were going to Luca." Wakka said while rubbing the back of his head "Sorry 'bout that, anyway you may find someone who knows were your village is or even someone you recognise."

Naruto just nodded his head at this "I guess." He then added mentally to himself '_Though if what Kyuubi said is in fact true then I doubt I'll ever find someone here I know.'_

Wakka just nodded his head at this before walking back out the door before he turns round and says "Hey don't worry about it you'll find your way home."

Naruto gave him a large grin and nodded his head before both he and Tidus lay down in there separate beds. Lying in his bed Naruto thought to himself '_I will find a way back, 'cause I still have a dream to achieve and promises to keep.' _At the thought to his promises another thought accrued to Naruto '_Sasuke! He was there when that tear was created, so where did he end up?'_

At the docks in Luca a couple of fishermen were pulling in a large next out of the ocean. Seeing the scarce number they had managed to catch one of them let out a tiered sigh before turning his attention towards the second one "Sure has been a slow day, huh?"

The second fisherman just nodded his head in confirmation "I'll say. Let's just call it a day of today and try again tomorrow."

"I hear that. Let's just put this net away before we leave." The first said while finishing pulling the net in.

Hearing this, the second fisherman just snorted "Just leave it there. It'll save us the effort of getting it back out tomorrow."

The first one just waved his had at this "Yeah, yeah just give me a second to... Hey what's that." He finished by pointing to an object in the ocean.

The second one just shrugged his shoulders while looking over at the white image on the ocean "It's just the reflection of the moon."

The first fisherman just shook his head at this before saying "Na, can't be. The moons reflection is over there." He pointed in the direction of the moon's reflection before squinting his eyes at the object floating slowly towards them. "Hey, that's a person!"

The second fisherman shot his head in the direction of the object "You sure!"

"Yeah, come on. If we don't get him out of there he's gonna drown." Once this was said the two jumped into the water before swimming out towards the figure. Once they reached the figure they found that he was face down in the water. Seeing this, the first fisherman pulled his head out of the water, revealing his raven black hair.

The two then managed to swim back to the docks while dragging the raven haired boy along with them before pulling him out of the water. Once they were all out of the water one of them put his middle and index fingers against his neck to check for his a pulse. Felling it he turned to the other fisherman "He's still alive." With that said he began to shake his shoulder slightly "Hey man, come on wake up."

After a few seconds of this the raven haired boy started to stir before his eyes shot open, causing the fishermen to jump back in shock, revealing crimson red eyes with three black tomes slowly spinning around his pupil.

* * *

There we go the second chapter of 'Sin of the Worlds V2' is up and ready to go.

Next time "Ch03 The Battle to the Boat" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	3. Ch03 The Battle to the Boat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X and it saddens me so.

"Summoning": normal speech_  
'Summoning_': _normal thoughts_**  
"Summoning Demon, Boss Summon speech**_**  
'Summoning': Demon, Boss Summon thoughts**_

Sin of the Worlds V2  
Ch03 The Battle to the Boat

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened while he sat up in the bed. '_Uh, where am I?' _he thought to himself as he looking around the room, with half lidded eyes, before the memories of the other day and the battle with Orochimaru ran through his mind '_Oh, right, I'm in another world with no way back home.'_ Thinking back to what Kyuubi had told him, Naruto let out a small growl and narrowed his eyes '_Screw that Kitsune-teme! I don't care what he says, I will find a way back.'_ He then let out a sigh as he looked down at his sheathed ninjato, propped up against the wall next to the head of the bead '_Time to get in a quick workout.'_

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Naruto stretched his arms into the air before standing up and grabbing a hold of his ninjato. Pulling the blade out slightly a small smile appeared on Naruto's face at the shine the blade gave off before re-sheathing it and strapping it to his back. With his ninjato once again placed back in place Naruto made his way out of the Crusaders Lodge. Once out of the Lodge Naruto took in a deep breath and let out a sigh before looking around the village '_Guess it's still kind of early.'_ He thought to himself, noticing the lack of people out and the fact that the Sun was still low.

Seeing a large circular area in the middle of the village, where the fire had been the previous night, a large grin appeared on Naruto's face. Seeing the empty space Naruto walked up into the centre of the area before lowering down into a battle stance. "You ready?" Naruto whispered as he ran his fingers along the hilt of his ninjato before a small grin appeared on his face. As Naruto unsheathed his blade he spun it around in his hand a few times before letting out a relaxing breath and slipping into a low stance ready to run through his Kenjutsu katas. Moving his right foot forwards Naruto unleashed an upwards vertical slash, through the air, before bringing it back down in diagonal slash. Following through with the slash Naruto spun around on his left foot while brining his ninjato back before thrusting the blade out into a stab.

It was about a half hour later when Wakka and Lulu emerged from one of the small hut sized houses only to see Naruto launch another upwards vertical followed up pushing off the ground with his right foot before spinning around in mid air and delivering a roundhouse kick. Seeing this, a large grin appears on Wakka's face, before he turns his attention towards Lulu "Still think it's a bad idea to bring him along, Lu?"

Lulu just scowled at him "We shall see."

Wakka could only let out a sigh before turning around again and calling out "Yo, Naruto, you up early, ya."

Hearing this Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned around to find Wakka, with a large blue bladed sword in hand, and Lulu standing off to the side watching him. Rubbing the back of his head Naruto re-sheathed his ninjato before walking up to them "Ohaiyo, Wakka, Lulu. I, uh, didn't see you there."

Wakka let out a slight chuckle while Lulu narrowed her eyes "Ohaiyo?"

Naruto nodded his head while letting out a nervous laugh "Uh, yeah. Ohaiyo is a morning greeting." Naruto then rubbed the back of his head again "Guess I should just stick to good morning, huh?"

Lulu just nodded at this before narrowing her eyes again "And just what did you think you were doing in the middle of the village with that sword of yours?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at this "Nothing much, just a morning workout. Gotta keep my skills refined, you know."

Lulu placed her hand on her forehead before shaking her head "Next time don't swing that sword of yours in the village."

Wakka just let out a chuckle "Hey, give the guy a break, Lu." He said as he threw his left arm around Naruto "Guys gotta keep himself in shape, right?" He finished by looking down at Naruto.

Naruto just nodded at this "Right!"

Lulu just let out another sigh hearing this while shaking her head. Wakka let out a chuckle seeing this before he seemed to remember something. Moving his arm away from Naruto, Wakka reached behind his back "Ah, reminds me, I got somethin' for ya." He then proceeded to pull out what looked like a silvery white bracer with a red ruby in the shape of teardrop embedded into in. surrounding the ruby was a thick strip of silvery white metal in the shape of a larger teardrop with a slit at the point, forming what looked like some sort of shield. The inside section of the metal had a golden strip running along it. Wakka then handed it to Naruto "Here."

Naruto took the offered item before looking down at it with a raised eyebrow "Uh, a shield?"

Wakka nodded his head at that "Yeah, we'll be goin' up against fiends. Gotta have some defence, right?"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he started to strap the shield onto his left arm "I always went with the whole the best defence is a good offence thing. But I guess a little defence couldn't hurt." Wakka let out an amused chuckle hearing this while Lulu muttered something out that sounded like 'Another reckless brawler.' After a few more second, Naruto managed to strap the shield onto his left forearm "Hey, alright, fits like a glove." An amused grin appeared on Wakka's face watching Naruto, before Naruto looked up at him "So when do we head out?"

It was Lulu who answered however "We'll be leaving once the others get here."

Naruto just blinked in confusion "Others?" Before anyone could say anything however they heard someone step out of the Crusaders Lodge.

Turning around they saw Tidus emerge "Speaking of which." Wakka said with a grin before Tidus rushed over to them. As he rushed over to them Wakka called out "Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you." He finished up by holding the large blue sword in his hand out towards Tidus.

Tidus seemed to be slightly taken back by this "Whoa! You're giving this… to me?"

Wakka nodded his head as he handed it to him "Yeah, use it well!"

Tidus held the sword up into the air with both hands before taking a practice swing while Lulu spoke up "That's the sword you gave Chappu."

Tidus looked over at Lulu hearing this while Naruto bit his bottom lip. Wakka just looked at the blade with a slight frown "Well, he never used it." He then looked away from the sword before asking "Where's Yuna?"

Hearing this, Tidus spoke up "We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Naruto called out before all three of them turned their attention towards him, causing Naruto to rub the back of his head "Uh, who is Yuna exactly?"

Wakka let out a chuckle hearing this "Ah, that's right. You haven't been introduced yet. Anyway…" He said as he turned his attention back towards Tidus "Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started."

Naruto just blinked a few times before tilting his head to the side "Uh, the Calm?"

Wakka just let out a grunt and nodded his head before continuing "Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent… She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

It was at this point that Lulu spoke up while crossing her arms over her chest "This is our journey… We should leave together." They then heard something fall and turned their attention towards the temple to find a girl who seemed to be around seventeen, with shoulder length brown hair. Her right eye was green while her left was blue. She wore a long dark blue skirt with a violet plant pattern and black boots. She had a white sleeveless top with a large yellow belt around her stomach that had a large bow on the back. She also wore a long white material that covered her forearms and a silver necklace. She was picking up a suitcase that seemed to have just fallen over. Seeing this Lulu called out "You really don't need all that luggage."

Hearing this, the brown haired looked over at the group "They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

Wakka just shook his head "This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

The brown haired girl, Yuna, looked down hearing this "I guess… I guess you're right." She then started walking towards them while Naruto looked over towards Lulu.

"You know, I could carry them. It's not like it would not be much of a… problem." Naruto said before trailing off seeing Lulu narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't encourage her."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh before letting out a sigh and hanging his head while letting his arms hang limp "I'll be good." Hearing a quite giggle he looked up to see it coming Yuna. Seeing this he straitened back up and raised his hand into the air "Hi."

Yuna just smiled up at him "I'm Yuna, it's a pleasure to meat you."

Naruto returned her smile with one of his own while rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, I'm Naruto. I guess we're gonna be travelling toge… Agh, hey, Wakka, what gives?" He started to say before Wakka grabbed his shoulder and started pulling him along, towards the exit of the village. This of cause caused Naruto to hop along on one foot, backwards.

"You can introduce yourselves later, ya. Right now we need to get to the boat."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just let go!" Naruto called out while Yuna just laughed the scene. As they all continued out of the village Yuna turned around and bowed before rushing back off to catch up with the others.

As the group continued up the hill, along the path, while Naruto looked up towards the sky as a small content smile appeared on his face '_It's nice here. The island has an almost content feel to it.'_ He then let out a sigh before looking back down at the path in front of him while thinking to himself '_Get a grip Naruto. You can't stay here. You've gotta find a way back.' _Naruto suddenly grabbed the hilt of his ninjato as he heard a rustle in a nearby bush and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the bush.

Seeing how he suddenly stopped, Wakka turned his attention towards him "Hey man, what's up, something wrong?"

"Just thought I heard something." Naruto responded while letting go of the hilt of his ninjato while flashing Wakka a sheepish grin "Guess it was nothing."

Lulu just shook her head at him while Wakka just let out a sigh "Try not to scare us like that, ya."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while letting out a nervous laugh "Gomen, gomen." He then looked back up at Wakka to see a confused look on his face "Hehe, I mean sorry." He corrected himself nervously.

Wakka just shook his head at this "Don't worry about it." He then turned back around and started walking back up the path "Now let's get going."

Everyone else continued following Wakka up the path until Naruto felt the hairs on his neck stand on end along with a change in the airs vibrations. Sensing this Naruto's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a hold of his hilt again before spinning around and unsheathing it in a horizontal slash, cleaving a Dingo, life one of the ones from the previous night, which had leapt into the air, lunging at him, in half. Seeing the Dingo burst into balls of light everyone turned around at face this while Naruto simply said "I guess it was something."

Hearing a growl from behind them the group turned around to find another Dingo standing in their path. Seeing this Wakka spoke up "There's another one now." He then looked over at Tidus before saying "Why don't you try out that sword I gave you."

Tidus just nodded his head at this before pulling his sword out from behind his back. He narrowed his eyes at the Dingo and leaped towards it, with a downwards slash. The Dingo however seemed to see this coming and jumped back. Before it could really counter however, a smirk appeared on Tidus' face as he took a step forwards, thrusting his sword into the Dingo before slashing through it with a horizontal slash, cutting the Dingo wide open. As the Dingo collapsed to the ground and burst into more balls of light, Tidus spun his blade around in his hand before facing Wakka with a large grin on his face "No problem!"

Wakka just nodded his head in approval "Not to shabby, you kept up with him pretty well, might make a good guardian someday." I was then a fairly large bird like creature flew in front of them. It had a round blue body with light brown wings. It had a pair of long, ostridge like legs and a head that looked like it was just a large beak, with no eyes. Seeing the 'Condor' a large grin appeared on Wakka's face "A Flyer! My kind of customer." He then took out a blue and white ball with large round lumps covering the surface. He then started spinning the ball on his right index finger before grabbing the ball the throwing it at the Condor. The impact seemed to disorientate the Condor as the ball bounced back towards Wakka. Wakka then spun around and kicked the ball with a lot more force towards the Condor. As the ball connected it bounced off up into the air as the Condor crashed into the ground before bursting into more balls of light. As the ball came back down Wakka caught out of the air before jabbing his left thumb into his chest while calling out "I'll good, ya!"

Lulu just shook her head at him "Don't get full of yourself."

Wakka hung his head hearing this before Naruto spoke up "You've got to admit though; it's got to take some real muscle to kill something with a ball…"

"Blitzball!" Tidus called out, interrupting Naruto.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this "Fine, Blitzball, whatever. But you've still gotta admit it would take some actual muscle to pull that off."

Wakka seemed to pick up hearing this "Thank you, a little appreciation, ya."

Lulu shook her head at this again before looking back at Naruto "Try not to encourage him, his egos already big enough."

"Hey!" Wakka called out hearing this.

Naruto and Tidus just laughed at this while Naruto looked over at Lulu "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Wakka just turned around hearing this "Agh, I get no respect." He said as he continued walking along the path, soon followed by the rest of the group.

As the group continued up the path they came to what looked like blue jelly, which had been spread across the floor. Seeing this Naruto just raised an eyebrow as the blue mass of 'jelly' seamed to move, converging on itself as it seemed to rise up off the ground until it from what looked like a large blue blob with a purplish red core that made Naruto think it was some sort of brain or something. It had a large gaping mouth and two yellow beady eyes. "Okay, just what the hell is that supposed to be?" Naruto said out loud as he narrowed his eyes '_It looks like its body would just absorb any physical attack launched at it.'_

Wakka narrowed his eyes at the 'Water Flan' in front of them before he seamed to answer Naruto's question "That… looks like trouble."

A cocky smirk appeared on Tidus' face however before he called out "Ha, watch this!" He then jumped towards the Water Flan and brought down his blade to slash through it. However as the blade made contact the Water Flan's body seemed to absorb the impact before Tidus' sword bounced back off of it, forcing him back. Seeing this Tidus just looked towards the Water Flan and blinked a few times before looking down at his blade while letting out a confused "Hu, what?"

Wakka just shook his head at this "Told you, only magic can beat that thing. If you can't beat'em down you gotta use magic of an element that they don't like."

Naruto just blinked hearing this '_Magic? That's what those kids from last night called my Jutsu. Dose that mean that magic and Jutsu are the same thing? This whole element thing makes it sound like it.'_

While Naruto was thinking this through, Tidus voiced his own confusion "Magic? Element?"

Wakka just nodded his head at this as a grin appeared on his face "Let's have our Black Mage show you what I mean. Lu, you're up." He finished by looking over in Lulu's direction.

Lulu just let out a sigh before walking up next to them, facing the Water Flan "Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here. Spells of ice work well against fire fiends, and ice fiends are weak against fire magic." She then let out another sigh before continuing "Then there are water and lightning. These two are apposed, just like fire and ice."

'_Okay, so they're not the same.'_ Naruto thought to himself before turning towards Lulu "That… doesn't make any sense. I mean yeah sure water conducts electricity and electric type fiends could be short circuited by water. But fire and ice, yeah I get fire melting ice but shouldn't fire be weak against water?" Seeing Lulu's glare directed at him, Naruto raised his hands up as a sheepish grin appeared on his face "Hey, I'm just saying."

Lulu just let out a frustrated sigh before turning her attention back towards the Water Flan "Anyway… This one here is a water fiend, which means…" She said, trailing off while raising her left arm into the air as energy gathered around her, which Naruto noticed was defiantly not chakra. Once she seemed to have gathered enough energy Lulu brought her arm back down before a small lightning bolt appeared, striking the Water Flan. The Water Flan itself seemed to just keel over from the shock before dissolving into more balls of coloured lights.

Naruto let out a low whistle seeing this "Nice."

Lulu just seemed to ignore him however and continued walking up the path "Let's go."

Everyone just followed while Naruto let out a sigh while muttering out under his breath "Not much of a talker is she." He then looked up to the others leaving her behind "H-Hey, wait up!" Naruto called out as ran to catch up with them.

Once they reached the same stone shrine that Naruto had fought in front of the previous night Lulu walked over to the side of the path and looked down at the sight of the village below them. Yuna soon stood next to Lulu also looking down at the village. Without turning her attention away form the sight of the village, Lulu spoke up towards Yuna "Take your time."

Yuna just nodded her head at this before Tidus called out, while lifting his hand into the air "Let's get going, man!"

Wakka just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest "We're gonna wait." Tidus just let out a quick 'Huh?' before Yuna walked back over towards them. Seeing this Wakka unfolded his arms and turned his attention towards her "Are you ready?"

Yuna just nodded her head before walking over towards the shrine, quickly followed by Wakka and Lulu, who shared a quick nod. Seeing this Tidus just blinked "What's, uh, going on?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Don't look at me."

Tidus just shook his head at this before walking up to Wakka, who was kneeling in front of the shrine before speaking up towards him "It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day, said he'd miss his boat."

Naruto watched as Wakka, Lulu and Yuna preformed this 'prayer' while Tidus just stood there. Shaking his head at this Naruto walked over to the side of the path before looking down at the village himself '_It really is a great view, kind of makes me feel a little nostalgic.'_ He let out a sigh before continuing with his thoughts '_I wonder if I'll ever be able to look down at Konoha like this again.'_

It was then that Wakka stood back up from his kneeling position "That should do it." The group then started to walk away before Wakka looked back over his shoulder at Naruto, who was looking down at the village. Seeing this Wakka called out "Hey, Naruto, come on we're leaving!"

Hearing this Naruto spun around to see the others walking down the path without him "Huh, uh, yeah I'm coming!" Naruto called out before rushing over to catch up with the others.

Once Naruto caught up with the group Lulu looked over at him "Just what were you doing?"

"Just admiring the view, reminded me of back home." Naruto said while shrugging his shoulders.

Lulu just seemed to nod her head at this before they continued on. The group seemed to drop into silence after this before they reached what Naruto thought to be ancient ruins. Noticing a blue circle on one of the pillars he walked up to it before noticing something written on it "Gemegy yht Oegyham zueh yc uha." Reading this Naruto just tilted his head to the side "Oh sure and they complain that some of the words I use make no sense. Just what the hell is this supposed to say?" He fished up asking himself before looking back down the path only to find that the others were leaving him behind. Seeing this he turned away from the message engraved in the pillar and started to rush down the path towards the rest of the group.

However as he was passing by the rest of the ruins Naruto suddenly froze as he sensed something heading towards him. Looking up Naruto saw a large blue humanoid lion jumping from pillar to pillar towards him until it lunged at him, forcing him to jump back as the humanoid lion, 'Kimahri' landed in the spot he had just been standing in. Kimahri dug his claws into the ground before tightening his hands into fists and slamming them down on the ground. He then seemed to stand up to his full height and gave out a large roar giving Naruto a clear image of him. He had long grey hair that seamed to be pulled back into a high ponytail and a broken horn on his forehead. Kimahri then pulled out a large lance and took a battle stance.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this before Kimahri charged at him with his lance held behind him. Once he was in front of Naruto he brought his lance up in a vertical slash that Naruto dodged by twisting to the side. Kimahri then continued by spinning his lance above his head before brining it back down in another attempt to slash Naruto. Naruto however stepped back as Kimahri's lance hit the ground before Naruto moved forwards and placed his foot on top of it. Seeing this Kimahri narrowed his eyes and forced his lance back up, however Naruto used the momentum to jump up and flip over Kimahri, landing a few feet away behind him. Kimahri then turned around to see Naruto standing up with a hand on hilt of his ninjato "So it a fight you want, huh?" Naruto said as a feral grin appeared on his face "Well, I'll be happy to oblige." With that said Naruto unsheathed his ninjato before charging towards Kimahri.

Kimahri watched Naruto charge at him before he seemed to just vanish for a second. Sensing soothing Kimahri brought his lance up just in time as Naruto appeared in front of him with a strike, which was blocked with Kimahri's lance. Naruto pulled his blade back as a smirk appeared on his face and he launched strike after strike that Kimahri was forced to block, while getting in his own strike every now again that Naruto simply side stepped. As the two of them exchanged blows they just seemed to circle around each other before the two of them locked their weapons together. Naruto's smirk seemed to widen at this point as they continued to push against each other "You're good." Naruto said while pushing Kimahri back by spinning his blade out in a horizontal slash, before continuing his spin and gathering his wind natured chakra. He then finished his spin while thrusting his left hand out towards Kimahri with a cry of "Futon: Daitoppa!" (_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!_) A blast of wind fired out from Naruto's left hand and slammed into Kimahri sending him flying back.

As Kimahri hit the ground, landing on his back, numerous small cuts appeared on his body as he shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. Climbing back up to his feat he looked ahead to see that Naruto had jumped into the air and had just pushed off the side of one of the pillars, heading right towards him with his blade held back. Seeing this Kimahri brought his lance up in both hands to block the incoming attack.

Naruto pointed his body down towards Kimahri as he pushed off the pillar and swung his ninjato down towards him, however Kimahri managed to bring his lance up just in time to defend against it. Another grin appeared on Naruto's face as swung his body down and landed both feet on Kimahri's chest before pushing off, flipping in midair before landing back on his feet while Kimahri stumbled back of few steps. Naruto then held out his hand towards Kimahri before giving him a 'come on' gesture. Seeing this Kimahri narrowed his eyes before he slammed his lance into the ground and used it to launch himself into the air. Naruto just let out a whistle seeing this before Kimahri pointed his lance down at Naruto while descending down from the sky. Seeing this Naruto got down in a low crouch with his left hand on the ground while holding his ninjato out in his right hand. At the last second before Kimahri landed Naruto leaps out of the way while spinning, evading Kimahri's attack while delivering a shallow cut to his chest. Once Naruto landed back on the ground he faced Kimahri in a low crouch with a large grin on his face. Naruto then held his left hand up in a half Hitsuji (_Ram_) seal and simply said "Boom."

A flash of light caught Kimahri's attention once Naruto said this and he looked down to find a small piece of paper next to his lance that seemed to just catch on fire. Seeing this Kimahri pulled his lance out of the ground and jumped back just before the paper completely exploded. However he wasn't quite fast enough as some of his fur seemed to be singed from the explosion. Once Kimahri landed back on the ground he narrowed his eyes at the smoke screen that had been caused by the explosion before they widened slightly seeing Naruto burst through it with his blade held out ready to strike. Kimahri steeled his eyes into a glare however as he met Naruto's charge with his own before the two of them lock their weapons together again. Both of them narrow their eyes at each other before slides his blade around so that the tip of it is facing the ground. Naruto then slides his left hand down so that it's held against the blunt side of the blade before pushing up on it with everything he had forcing Kimahri to stumble back as his lance was forced above his head. Seeing this a large grin appears on Naruto's face before he leaps up in front of Kimahri before spinning around in midair and delivering a roundhouse kick towards his chest, forcing Kimahri to stumble back further until he came to a stop and placed his left hand over his chest. Kimahri then brought his hand back down to his side before tightening it into a fist and was to launch his next attack when they heard Wakka's voice call out "That's enough!"

Wakka, Lulu, Tidus and Yuna then appeared from around one of the pillars while Kimahri stood up from his battle stance. Kimahri just shook his head as Wakka walked past him before Kimahri turned around and walked on down the path. Naruto just blinked a few times at this "So what was that about? And who was that anyway?"

Lulu just watched Kimahri walk off before turning her attention back towards Naruto "Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiend's way of fighting."

Naruto just nodded his head at this with a quick 'Oh' before crossing his arms over his chest "Not quit what I meant, but never mind I guess."

Tidus just scratched the back of his head hearing this "So is he, like, one of Yuna's guardians or something?"

Wakka nodded his head at this before Yuna walked up to them with a quick laugh "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." Wakka let out a grunt at this point while nodding his head before Yuna continued "But he has protected me since I was a child."

"So… what, he was just testing out the new guy?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

Lulu just shrugged her shoulders at this "Probably."

Naruto's shoulders just seemed to slouch forwards hearing this "Great… So you think I passed?" He finished straitening up, looking over towards Wakka.

However it was Yuna that answered his question "I would think so. That was actually the first time I've seen anyone able to fight like that against him."

"Well that's good to know I guess." Naruto said nodding to himself.

"Alright, we all agree you did well. Now let's get going before we miss the boat." Wakka said as he started to walk down the path while the others slowly started to follow after him.

As they continued down the path Lulu turned her attention towards Naruto "That move you used on Kimahri, what was it?" She asked with narrowed eyes "It almost looked like some sort of wind magic, but that should not be possible."

Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head "Well I wouldn't call it magic…" He started before trailing off while blinking a few times before looking over at Lulu "How do you ever use Magic anyway?" Hearing this Lulu gave Naruto a look clearly said 'Are you kidding me?' Seeing this Naruto just let out a sheepish laugh "What?"

Lulu shook her head at this "Magic is formed through the manipulation of Mana."

Blinking a few times at this, Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Mana? Uh what's Mana?"

Lulu simply shook her head at this while letting out a sigh "You truly are clueless, aren't you?" She said before turning her attention back towards Naruto "Mana is the magical essence of the body that forms our very soul."

Naruto just gave an "Oh" while nodding his head "Makes sense, I guess."

"Isn't this what you used to power your magic?" Lulu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just shook his head at this "I've never even heard of Mana before." He then tilted his head to the side before continuing "And I've never even used magic before. That was a Ninjutsu and it's created through Chakra not Mana."

Lulu just gave him a confused look hearing this "Chakra?"

Hearing this Naruto let out a sigh while shaking his head similarly to the way Lulu had before "You truly are clueless, aren't you?" He said, mimicking Lulu, causing a large grin to appear on Tidus' face while Wakka let out a slightly amused chuckle and Yuna covered her mouth stifling a laugh. This however came to an end once Lulu shot Naruto a very heated glare causing him to back away slightly while letting out a very nervous chuckle before hanging his head "Sorry, I won't do it again."

Lulu just shook her head at him "Just tell me what this 'Chakra' you're talking about is."

Naruto lifted his head back up as they continued down the path before letting out a sigh "Chakra is the combination of spiritual energies, which can be increased through training…" Naruto trailed off as he took in a thoughtful expression "Actually, now that I think about it, it's possible that the spiritual component of Chakra could be this 'Mana' stuff…" Shaking his head of that, Naruto continued "Anyway, whether it is or isn't Chakra is the combination of spiritual energies and physical energies, that are drawn out from every cell in the body."

After hearing his explanation of Chakra Lulu brought her hand up to her chin "So this 'Chakra' is basically Mana combined with the bodies own natural energy?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at this "Probably." He responded before stopping in his tracks and narrowing his eye.

Seeing as he had come to a stop Wakka turned around "Hey man, what's up now?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes further while looking from side to side "Can you hear anything?"

"Uh, Yeah… the waterfall." Tidus said pointing to the left side of the path next to them where the waterfall was.

Naruto just shook his head "No, not the waterfall. It sound almost like… flapping wings?" He said while raising an eyebrow "Like…" He started again before tuning around and noticing something "that!" He finished, pointing into the sky.

Seeing him point into the sky the group quickly looked up to see a large flying fiend, a Garuda, heading towards them. Seeing this, Tidus' eyes widened slightly before he flashed a sheepish grin at Wakka "A flyer, that's your department right?"

Wakka's head snapped towards him, hearing this "Uh, true, true…" He then looked back up at the Garuda before letting out a nervous chuckle "But, uh, why don't we let our summoner show us what she's made of."

Naruto just snorted at this "Yeah right. Admit it; you just don't want to be the one to take that thing on."

Wakka seemed to be taken back by this "That's not true!" He shouted out before continuing "I just think it would be a good opponent to test Yuna's summoning abilities against."

"Yeah, sure you do." Naruto said shaking his head before Lulu cut in.

"Regardless of his reasons…" Wakka cut with a cry of "Hey!" before Lulu continued "He is right. This would be a good chance for Yuna to test her abilities as a summoner." Hearing this Yuna stepped forwards with the rest of the group facing the Garuda before Lulu turned her attention towards her "Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna."

Yuna just nodded at this "Okay!"

Hearing this Naruto just looked back and forth between Garuda and Yuna before raising an eyebrow "Uh, are you sure about this?"

Yuna just gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'll be just fine."

"Well okay, I guess." Naruto said while he nodded his head.

Yuna then stepped further forwards while Wakka and Lulu moved back, pulling Naruto and Tidus back along with them. Naruto just gave them a confused look at this before Lulu responded with "Give her enough room for the summoning." Hearing this Naruto just gave a quick nod.

Yuna stood in front of the Garuda with her blue staff with a golden circular top in hand. Holding her arms out four greenish transparent orbs circled around her, heading towards the sky, before a large golden circle appeared around her, containing what looked like some sort of ancient runes, while four similarly designed triangles appeared around the circle. Yuna then started twirling her staff around as a blast of light shot out from the four triangles and merged with the transparent orbs before shooting up into the sky and merging together creating a flash of light. As the light died down a large bird like creature dropped out of the sky. It had a slim scaly, tanned coloured body and a fairly long neck covered in large red feathers and a small white head that looked more like a mask. It had long silvery white hair that ran from its neck down its back, in the form of a ponytail. It had a pair of tanned bat like wings with dark blue tips and large red feathers around its wait revealing a long scaly blue tail and a pair of blue scaly legs.

As the creature, Valefor, landed next to Yuna, she walked up to it before petting Valefor on the head. She then moved to the side as Valefor looked at the Garuda and let out a low roar before launching itself back into the air. Facing Garuda, Valefor seemed to be gathering energy before it moved its wings so that they were parallel with the ground and moved them back before firing its wings forwards, shooting a blast of wind at Garuda. As Valefor's 'Sonic Wings' attack struck Garuda it seemed to disorientate it before it shook its head and growled at Valefor. Garuda flapped its wings a few times before charging at Valefor. Seeing the incoming Garuda, Valefor flapped its own wings pushing it further up into the air. Once it reached the spot Valefor had previously been in Garuda flapped its wings, pushing it into the air after Valefor. Both Valefor and Garuda continued to head further into the sky as they circled each other, occasionally firing blasts of wind at each other.

Naruto just watched Valefor continue to battle with Garuda with a large grin on his face "That is freakin' awesome!" He called out before crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head "That so beats summoning toads." He then blinked a few times before turning towards Lulu and giving her a sheepish grin "Uh, what is that thing anyway?"

Lulu just shook her head at his cluelessness "Valefor, the summoned embodiment of the Faith of Besaid Temple."

Naruto just gave her a confused look "Uh, Faith?"

Hearing this Lulu shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. "The Faith are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still living bodies. Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons the souls of the Faith emerge once again. That's what we call an Aeon."

Naruto just nodded his head at this "So… that means that Yuna's a summoner and that thing, Valefor…" he said motioning up towards the battling Valefor "is an Aeon?"

Lulu just nodded her head at this "Correct."

"Cool!" Naruto called out as a large grin appeared on his face.

Back in the battle between Valefor and Garuda, Valefor seemed to be gathering its Mana before thrusting its wings towards Garuda. An orange flame appeared around Garuda, causing it to let out a cry of pain before it stated falling out of the sky. It quickly managed to catch itself however and flapped its wings down to keep it airborne before spinning around and blasting another blast of wind at Valefor, catching it off guard. The blast connected with Valefor, causing it to be pushed back through the air, tumbling head over heals, until it managed to fully extend its wings and regain its balance. However the moment it did Garuda tacked, headfirst, into Valefor's chest causing it to let out a cry of pain as it was sent further back through the air before being his with another blast of wind. The combination of attacks caused Valefor to stumble in its flight before finally starting to drop out of the sky. Seeing this Garuda took off after it.

As Valefor continued its falling decent to the ground it opened its eyes and found Garuda dive-bombing it. Seeing this Valefor's eyes seemed to narrow as it forced its wings to fully extend again and managed to catch itself in a spin before colliding with the ground, picking up a slight dust cloud. As Valefor came out of its spin it started climbing through the air again towards the still descending Garuda. Seeing Valefor change direction and suddenly start charging towards it, Garuda flapped his wings down towards Valefor, creating another blast of wind. Seeing this however Valefor's eyes just seemed to narrow further as it flapped its wings again before curling them around its body causing it to spin around the blast of wind, effectively evading it as the blast of wing continued down towards the ground, blasting the ground just in front of the group. Once the blast was evaded Valefor uncurled its wings before continuing its charge towards Garuda.

Once Valefor and Garuda neared each other it appeared as if they were gonna collide head to head, however just as they were about to collide Valefor flapped its wings down pushing it so that it would just pass over Garuda's back. Just as Valefor was passing over Garuda however, what could only be called a smirk appeared on Valefor's face as it placed its feat on Garuda's back, seemingly landing on Garuda's back, before pushing off Garuda's back, causing it to fall out of the sky. Garuda slammed down into the ground with a cry of pain, causing a large dust cloud to explode out forcing the group to shield their eyes. Valefor however took its opportunity and spun around in the air before shooting a heated glare at Garuda while it seemed to be giving off a golden glow as it focused Mana to the tip of its beak. The air around its beak seemed to distort as energy started to swirl around the tip of Valefor's beak. The energy then all seemed to come together forming a glowing ball before Valefor shot its head forwards firing out a thin red beam of energy down towards the still downed form of Garuda.

Valefor's 'Energy Ray' attack collided struck the ground near Garuda before Valefor moved its head in the direction of Garuda, causing the beam to race across the ground towards Garuda. As the beam travelled across the ground it left a deep trench behind in the ground while leaving a blue glow in the air, making it seem as if it was cutting through the very air itself. As the beam passed over Garuda it seemed to let out a wince of pain but nothing else. Once Valefor's Energy Ray attack subsided everything just seemed to stand still for about two seconds before the long the long trench left behind from Valefor's attack just went up in a large fiery explosion, causing the group to shield their eyes from the intense flash of light that was caused from the explosion. Garuda however had been in the very centre of the path of destruction let out a defining cry of pain as it was engulfed in the flames, until its cry of pain just seemed to vanish.

Once the flames form the explosion died down the group look over towards where Garuda had been only to find the same different coloured balls of light rising into the air, the telltale signs of Garuda's defeat. Turning their attention towards Valefor they could see what seemed to be a satisfied smirk on its face before it lowered itself to the ground. Once on the ground Valefor stretched its wings out before throwing its head back and letting out a victory cry. Valefor then lowered its head back down and faced Yuna, who gave Valefor a grateful smile. Valefor just gave a nod in return before it seemed to turn into similar balls of light as Garuda, leaving behind what looked almost like a clear glass version of Valefor before it seemed to disintegrate. Seeing Valefor disappear like this, Naruto raised an eyebrow "That supposed to happen?"

The others just ignored him however and went over to congratulate Yuna on her victory. Seeing this Naruto just let out a sigh and took one step towards the rest of the group, about to join them in the congratulations, when he stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. He started looking from side to side while thinking to himself '_What's going on here? Yuna's Aeon thing defeated that large flying fiend, so why can I still hear the flapping of wings?'_ It was then he looked up towards the direction of the flapping before his right eye started twitching and he turned his attention back towards the group "Uh, guys?"

Hearing this, Lulu turned around to face him while letting out another sigh and narrowing her eyes at him "Yes… that was supposed to happen."

"Uh, o-kay." Naruto slowly said while blinking "But that's, uh, not what I was talking about."

Lulu just shook her head at this "Then what's the problem this time?"

"Uh, that." Naruto said pointing into the sky.

Looking up at the spot in the air Naruto was pointing to the group of Lulu, Tidus, Wakka and Yuna saw what it was Naruto was referring to. Hovering up in the air, surrounded by the slowly disappearing balls of light from the defeated Garuda, was a second Garuda that every now and again would flap its wings to keep itself air born. Seeing this Lulu let out a slow "Oh" while Wakka pulled his Blitzball out while letting out a sigh "Another one of those."

Once the balls of light completely disappeared the Garuda turned its attention down towards the group before it seemed to shoot a glare at them. Seeing this Naruto let out a nervous laugh "Hehe, I think it ticked off that we killed the other one."

The Garuda let out a loud battle cry before to swoop down, charging towards the group. Seeing this, a grin appeared on Wakka's face before he started gathering his Mana "Alright, no problem. Leave this one to me, ya." He then pulled his arm back, holding his Blitzball out, before throwing it up towards the descending Garuda with a shout of "Say good night birdie!"

As Wakka's Blitzball collided with Garuda, its head was enshrouded by a dark, blinding it. Unable to see its targets any longer the Garuda continued downwards until it crashed into the ground in front of the group, covering itself in a cloud of dust. A few seconds latter the dust started to settle as Garuda pulled itself up to its feat and shook its head, shaking off the dark cloud, regaining its sight. Garuda then flapped its wing down towards the ground causing it to hover a few feat in the air again before it shot another glare at the group. Garuda pulled its wing back before it forcefully flapped them back down firing a blast of wind at the group. However seeing this, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka and Yuna jumped back away from the blast while Naruto back flipped further away. As Naruto landed back on the ground a large feral grin appeared on his face as he clapped his hands together into the Mi (_Snake_) seal "Alright, my turn!" He called out before flipping through different seal.

Seeing the strange 'hand gestures' Naruto was forming, Lulu rose an eyebrow at him "What are you…"

Before Lulu could finish what she was about to say however Naruto finished his hand seals by clapping his hands together into the Tora (_Tiger_) seal "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_) Naruto called out while breathing in deeply and brining his right hand up to his mouth before breathing out a large ball of fire. The fireball seemed to increase in size as it shot passed Yuna, Lulu, Tidus and Wakka until it collided head on with Garuda, causing the large fireball to explode on contact. As the fireball exploded the area around Garuda was covered in flames while Garuda itself let out a cry of pain. Naruto just narrowed his eyes as he stared at the remaining fire and the smoke being given off, shrouding the Garuda from view. Garuda then burst out of the smoke, with a look of fury, and charged straight towards Naruto.

Seeing Garuda heading towards him, Naruto unsheathed his ninjato before holding it out in front of himself with the palm of his left hand against the blunt side of the blade. As Garuda reached Naruto it tackled into him, slamming its head against the blade of his ninjato. Naruto dug his feet into the ground while channelling his chakra into them. However the force of the impact pushed him back a few feat, leaving a pair of shallow trenches from where his feet had slid along the ground. Unable to push Naruto any further back from its tackle, Garuda lifted its wings up above its back. Seeing this, a smirk appeared on Naruto's face '_Yeah, like I don't know what you're planning.'_ While thinking this to himself Naruto channelled his chakra into his legs while manipulating his wind affinity around them. Just as Garuda brought its wings down, attempting to launch a blast of wind at Naruto, Naruto jumped off the ground, using his gathered wind affinity to launch him higher into the air.

Seeing its attack miss, Garuda looked around in confusion before looking up to find Naruto up in the air. Garuda seemed to narrow its eyes in rage at Naruto before flapping its wings and tacking off after him. As Garuda continued in its path towards Naruto, Naruto grabbed a hold of the handle of his ninjato in both and held it up to his right so that it was parallel with his shoulder. Once Garuda was in range, Naruto swung his ninjato out, striking Garuda's head, effectively blocking its tackle. Garuda seemed to ignore the pain from the attack however as it forced its head to the side, shoving Naruto's ninjato to the side. This caused Naruto to let go of his ninjato with his left and used the momentum to swing the blade around to above his head before grabbing a hold of it with both hand once again and bringing it back down into a downwards slash. Striking Garuda over the head, Naruto used the momentum from the attack to flip over Garuda's head before pushing off its back, propelling him further into the air. Naruto spun around in the air while gathering wind nature chakra into his left hand. Naruto then thrust his left hand out towards Garuda with a cry of "Futon: Daitoppa!" (_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!_) A blast of wind fired out of Naruto's left hand and slammed into Garuda's back, causing it to let out a cry of pain.

Once Garuda managed to catch itself it shot another glare at Naruto before flapping its wings and taking off back into the air, away from Naruto, before positioning itself above him and then charged down towards him. Seeing this however, Naruto narrowed his eye before flipping his ninjato into a reverse grip and bringing his hands together into an altered cross form of the Hitsuji (_Ram_) seal. Then with a cry of "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (_Shadow Clone Technique!_) there was a small puff of smoke before a physical Bunshin of Naruto appeared by his side.

Seeing this, the group on the ground consisting of Tidus, Lulu, Wakka and Yuna all stared at the Bunshin in shock.

Tidus just rapidly blinked at seeing this "Did he just…?" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

Wakka's eyes widened as his jaw dropped "What in Yevon's name?"

Yuna turned her attention towards Lulu before asking "Is that even possible?"

Lulu simply continued to stair at the Bunshin in confusion before responding "Apparently so."

Back in the ongoing, Naruto's Bunshin cupped its hands together as Naruto switched his grip on his ninjato back from a reverse grip to a standard one before placing his right foot in the Bunshins cupped hands. Naruto then manipulated his wind affinity around his legs before giving a nod towards his Bunshin. Naruto's Bunshin proceeded to launch Naruto further into the air while Naruto pushed down on his gathered wind affinity to increase his speed. The Bunshin however was dispelled, from the force of the recoil from the wind chakra, in another puff of smoke. As Naruto and the Garuda continued on their paths towards each other, Naruto grabbed the handle of his ninjato in both hands and held it close to his left side while narrowing his eyes at the Garuda. Garuda on the other hand just continued on its path while letting out a battle cry as the two neared each other.

Once the two were in range of each other, Naruto repositioned himself and proceeding to placing his right foot on top of Garuda's head before he continued to run down Garuda's back, dragging the tip of his blade along as he went, leaving a shallow slash along Garuda's back. Once Naruto reached the end of Garuda's back, he jumped off and swung his ninjato outwards, while Garuda let out a cry of pain as it started to fall out of the sky. Naruto then spun around in midair again before raising his ninjato up over his right shoulder. His eyes then seemed to give off a slight glow as Naruto channelled his wind natured chakra into the blade of his ninjato. With a cry of "Kaze Dageki!" (_Wind Strike!_) Naruto slashed his ninjato down, creating a solidified crescent shaped blade of wind. As the blade of wind continued down its path, Garuda shook its head before catching itself in midair, just in time to swerve out of the way of the blade of wind, causing it to collide with the ground, creating a large gash in the ground.

Seeing as Garuda had managed to dodge his assault, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Garuda, while Garuda itself looked back up at Naruto with what looked like a heated glare. Garuda then proceeded to flap its wings again before taking back off into the air in a circular motion before it was level with Naruto. Garuda just let out another battle cry before tacking off after Naruto. Seeing this Naruto just narrowed his eyes before spinning his ninjato around in his right hand and re-sheathing it "Avoid this." Naruto said to himself as he started forming hand seals ending on Tora. (_Tiger_) Naruto took in a deep breath, and then with a cry of "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_) Naruto moved his right hand up to his mouth before breathing out a large stream of fire. Naruto then quickly gathered wind nature chakra into his left hand again before thrusting his hand out towards the stream of fire with a cry of "Futon: Daitoppa!" (_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!_) A blast of wind fired out of Naruto's hand and connected with stream of fire, increasing the flames. However the steam of fire also blocked Naruto's vision of Garuda.

The Garuda flapped its wings creating a powerful blast of wind that was also fired into the flames. The two blasts of wind seemed to merge and spiral around each other, creating a mini tornado that caused most of the flames to die down. Garuda then charged through the remains of the flames towards Naruto, causing his eyes to widen before Garuda tackled straight into him. Naruto let out a grunt of pain from the impact before Garuda flapped its wings down at Naruto, blasting him with a blast of wind. The impact from the tackle combined from the blast of wind sent Naruto flying through the air until he crashed into the side of the cliff, creating a large dust cloud.

The group watched as Naruto impacted with the cliff, causing him to let out a cry of pain while part of the cliff fell to the ground. Unable to see him through the cloud of dust, the group started shouting out his name until Wakka called out "Come on Man, speak to us!"

However instead of getting a reassuring response from Naruto they instead heard him call out "Katon: Karyu Endan!" (_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!_) They then watched as a powerful stream of orange and yellow flames, with a bright ring of flames around the main stream, burst out of the dust cloud. The stream of fire blasted into the Garuda, setting it on fire and causing it to cry out in pain. Naruto then came bursting out of the dust cloud heading towards the flaming Garuda. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Garuda as he held out his right hand. Chakra formed in Naruto's hand, forming into a handheld spinning ball. As Naruto neared the flaming form of the Garuda he spun around in midair before thrusting his arm out towards the Garuda "I'll finish you off!" Naruto called out as his Rasengan connected with the form of Garuda. The flames around Garuda seemed to be absorbed by the Rasengan as they started swirling around it, forming what looked to be a large flaming Rasengan. The flaming Rasengan shot out of Naruto's hand into Garuda, shooting both itself and the Garuda down towards the ground. Once Garuda and the flaming Rasengan slammed into the ground the ball of fire increased in size before turning into a flaming twister. Garuda let out a scream of pain from within the flaming twister before the twister exploded causing the flames to rain down to the ground, like fireworks.

As the flames died down instead of revealing Garuda all that was left were those same coloured balls of light that indicated the defeat of Garuda. Naruto then landed back on the ground before spinning around to face the group of Tidus, Lulu, Wakka and Yuna "So how was that, guy? Pretty cool righ… Uh, what?" Naruto started only to start blinking at the shocked looks the rest of the group were giving him.

Luckily the silence was soon broken by Wakka as he slammed his palm against his forehead "Man, remind me not to get on your bad side, ya."

A large grin just appeared on Naruto's face as he laced his fingers together behind his head "Yeah I am good, aren't I?"

Lulu just shook her head at him "Don't let it go to your head. The fiends are only going get stronger down the line."

Hearing this Naruto's grin disappeared as his arms fell back down to side before he spun around slightly with a pout while crossing his arms over his chest while muttering out "Joy killer." The group still heard this however causing Yuna to let out a short quiet laugh while Lulu just narrowed her eyes at him. Feeling Lulu's glare at back of his head Naruto let out a nervous chuckle "Hehe, I'm, uh, being given the 'evil eye' aren't I?"

Lulu shook her head and let out a sigh before voicing her previous thought "How did you manage to do that anyway?"

Hearing this Naruto turned around with a confused look on his face "Uh, which 'that' are we talking about?"

"You managed to summon a complete, physical, copy of yourself." Lulu stated with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto snapped out of his confusion hearing this "Oh, you mean my Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

The rest of the group just stared at him in confusion before Tidus voiced their confusion while rubbing the back of his head "And that translates to…?"

Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his own head "Oh, sorry. It's the Shadow Clone Technique! It's a Jutsu that allows the user to use their chakra to create a temporary physical clone of its user. The user's chakra is then evenly divided among the clones."

Lulu just nodded her head at this "Sounds like an interesting technique."

"Yeah, not to mention that everything the clone learns gets transferred back to the user…" He said with a grin before rubbing the back of his head "But it can be a serious pain if you learn to much from them in one go." He ended with a nervous chuckle.

Before they could continuing talking about the clones however Wakka spoke up "We can pick this up latter, ya. We need to get going before the boat leaves without us." Everyone just nodded at this before they started walking down the path again.

While they were walking down the path Lulu thought back to the beginning of the battle before looking back over at Naruto "At the started of the battle…" As she started, Naruto turned his attention towards her as she continued "you made those 'hand gestures' before breathing out that ball of fire. What were they exactly?"

Naruto just blinked a few times "'Hand gestures'? Oh, you mean the seals."

"Seals?" Lulu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nod "There are twelve hand seals…" he then started forming each of the seals while listing them off "Ne (_Rat_), Ushi (_Ox_), Tora (_Tiger_), U (_Rabbit_), Tatsu (_Dragon_), Mi (_Snake_), Uma (_Horse_), Hitsuji (_Ram_), Saru (_Monkey_), Tori (_Rooster_), Inu (_Dog_) and I (_Boar_). There are also a few altered versions of different seals…" He then formed the 'cross' seal "such as the seal for the Shadow Clone Technique!"

Lulu just nodded her head at this "But still, what is the point of these seals?"

"The hand seals are used to focus the user's chakra in order to use the different Jutsu available." Naruto responded.

Lulu nodded again at this before raising an eyebrow "Then why didn't you use these seals when you created those blasts of wind?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as a grin appeared on his face "Hehe, I've been able to train my affinity to the point where I would only need to use hand seals for the more powerful of those Jutsu, and even then I wouldn't need to use all the seals."

"Affinity?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded his head "Not all, but most Jutsu have one of five aliening elements. These elements are Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Water is strong against Fire and weak against Earth, Fire is strong against Wind, Wind against Lightning and Lightning against Earth. Everyone's chakra is aliened to at least one of these elements giving them an affinity to that element."

Lulu nodded at this "How does one determine what element their 'chakra' is aliened to?"

Naruto reached inside his jacket before pulling out a few square pieces of paper "With these special pieces of paper." Lulu just gave him a dry look hearing this causing Naruto to let out a nervous chuckle "Hehe, no I'm serious. The trees that these pieces of paper come from are nurtured with chakra… or something like that. So these pieces of paper react when someone channels a little of their chakra into them. Uh, let me see if I remember them all. If it turns to ash then you have an Earth affinity. If it burns then you have a Fire affinity. Cuts in half, Wind. Gets soggy, Water. Or if crumples, Lightning." Naruto then took one of the pieces of paper in his other hand and channelled some of his chakra into it, causing it to split in half "See?" He finished with a grin back on his face.

"So you have a Wind affinity then?" Yuna asked as she looked back over her shoulder at them with a smile.

"Exactly!" Naruto called out as his grin widened.

Lulu brought her hand up to her chin as she seemed to be thinking something over before she looked back over at Naruto "May I?" she asked, holding her hand out towards him.

Naruto just blinked a few times at this "Uh, sure I guess." He said as he handed one of the pieces of paper to Lulu. Lulu then held the piece of paper out in front of her face while narrowing her eyes at it in a look of concentration. Seeing this Naruto just lets out a slight chuckle "Hehe, don't worry about it, Lulu. No-one draws on their chakra on their… first… try…" he trailed off as the piece of paper went up in flames.

A triumphant smirk appeared on Lulu's face as she looked over at Naruto "You were saying?"

Naruto just stared at the flaming piece of paper in Lulu's hand with wide eyes before collecting himself "Oh that is just so unfair!" He called out, causing Lulu to let out a slightly amused chuckle before Naruto continued "It usually takes someone a few days to be able to draw on their chakra for the first time, hell it took me a week, and you just go and do it in five seconds flat."

"Kind of annoying, huh?" Wakka asked with a shrug.

Naruto just nods his head at this "Yeah, a little."

Lulu just stared at the flaming paper in her hand before looking back over at Naruto "So this would indicate that I have an 'affinity' to Fire then?" Naruto just gave a quick nod at this before Lulu continued "Then it would be possible for you to teach me how to harness it?"

Naruto brought his hand up to his chin hearing this "I do know a little about Fire natured chakra, so I guess I could."

Before Naruto could continue however, Tidus called out "Cool!" He then turning around to face Naruto "Hey, let me give it a try, okay?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at this "Sure, why not." He then looked over towards Yuna and Wakka "Yuna, Wakka, you two wanna give it a try too?"

Yuna just smiled at him "I think I'll pass."

"Ya, me too." Wakka said nodding his head "I have enough trouble with just mana, last thing I need is another energy source."

Naruto just nodded his head at them while handing the paper to Tidus. Tidus then held the piece of paper out in front of his face and attempted to access his chakra. After a few minutes of this Tidus narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper in his hand before letting out a sigh "Ugh, this is harder then it looks."

Lulu just let out a sigh hearing this "You know how to access mana, correct?" Receiving an 'Uhuh' from Tidus she continued "Instead of calling it out, try to channel it through and around you body while focusing on these physical energies."

Tidus just raised an eyebrow at this before nodding his head "Uh, okay." With that in mind Tidus went back to focusing on the piece of paper as they continued down the path.

Once they made it to the beach they found Kimahri standing by the rocky entrance, waiting for them with his arms crossed over his chest. As the group approached Kimahri turned his attention towards them before he seemed to narrow his eyes at Naruto. Seeing this Naruto just narrowed his own eyes. The both of them just seemed to stair each other down until Kimahri nodded his head at him before turning around and walking off down the shoreline. Seeing this Naruto just blinked a few time "O-kay…"

Wakka let out a small chuckle before throwing his arm around Naruto's shoulder "I think he likes you."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this "How can you tell?"

"Well he didn't attempt to rip you apart limb from limb." Lulu said as she walked passed them.

This just caused Naruto's eye to start twitching "Yeah thanks for that, I feel _much_ better now." Wakka just let out a laugh before letting go of Naruto's shoulder and continued on down the shoreline. Following behind him Naruto just let out a sigh '_What have I gotten myself into.'_ As they continued down the shoreline Naruto heard an annoyed grunt from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Tidus glaring at the piece of paper in his hand with his jaw clenched shut. Seeing this, Naruto let out an amused chuckle before turning back around with a small grin on his face '_He'll get it… eventually.'_

Once they made it further down the shoreline, Naruto noticed the docked boat waiting for them along with the rest of the villagers around it '_So that's why the village seemed to empty.'_ Another thought then occurred to him as he raised an eyebrow '_Wait, then how come we had to hurry? I mean I doubt any of the villagers would have actually let the ship leave without us.'_

As they neared the dock some of the villagers seemed to come over to greet them before they had to go. Two of the kids ran up to Yuna and grabbed her hands before pulling her over to the side. Naruto just let out a chuckle seeing this. He then noticed that most of the villagers were handing most of the group various items, such as different vials or potions. Naruto then noticed an elderly man walk up to him before handing him a bag of coins. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the old man "I can't just…"

However before he could refuse the old man spoke up "Please use this Gil to help the Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage."

Naruto just let out a sigh before nodding his head "Okay." The old man just gave him a grateful smile before walking off to see the others. Looking down at the bag in his hand, Naruto pulled out one of the coins and looked it over with a raised eyebrow "Is this real gold?" letting out a sigh he placed the coin back in the bag before storing the bag of 'Gil' in the inside of his Jacket. He then pulled out his faithful wallet 'Gama-chan' before letting out a sigh while saying to himself "Guess that makes my cash reserves worthless." He then hung his head while muttering out "What a waste."

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tidus call out "Hey Naruto, man, come on hurry up!"

Hearing this Naruto looked up to see that the rest of the group was already on the ship and waiting for him to get on board. Naruto quickly shoved 'Gama-chan' back inside his jacket before running along the wooden walkway while calling out "Yeah, hold on, I'm coming! Don't leave without me!" Once Naruto made it on board he shot the rest of the group a sheepish grin "Hehe, sorry about that."

Wakka just waved him off however "Ah, no harm done, right?"

Naruto nodded his head at this "Right!"

The ship then started pulling out of the dock as Yuna walked over to the side of the ship. Looking over at the crowd most of them seemed to be it tears as Yuna waved farewell to them. As the ship continued to pull out Yuna preformed the 'prayer' before saying out to the crowed "Goodbye." The crowed just watched the ship leave as they all waved their final farewells.

Naruto just watched Yuna with a confused look on his face however while thinking to himself '_Why did that sound so… final?'_

* * *

There we go the next chapter of 'Sin of the Worlds V2' is up and ready to go.

AN/ (Random Rant) You know there was always one thing that completely confused me about Final Fantasy X. I mean you have Sin this ultimate evil aquatic being that destroys everything in its path, and yet every single village, town and city (except Guadosalam) is built right nest to the freakin' ocean. They might as well just be standing their waving their arms yelling out "Yo Sin, we're over here, kill us!" I mean come on after the first few attacks you'd think that they would have the foresight to rebuild inland, away from Sin's natural habitat. Oh well.

Next time "Ch03 Battle at Sea" (Naruto/ Okay, who put Moby Dick on steroids?!) So till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


End file.
